The YuGiOh Cast Plays Mortal Kombat
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh put on Mortal Kombat but idelogoy, religeon and Kaiba's antics keep getting in the way of the director's production


This is another attempt at humor. It's not really my forte but I'm giving this a shot

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Giving the Parts**_

Director: Before we start this does anyone want to drop out of this ridiculous fiasco?

Everyone: Yes!!!

Director: Tough Luck.

Kaiba: You Can't make me stay here.

Director: Actually I can. I make all the rules here so you will follow my direction

Kaiba: damn you

Mokuba: come one nii-sama it might not be that bad

Jounouchi: yeah give the guy a chance would ya

Kaiba: why the hell should I take your opinion?

Jounouchi: um………..because you never do?

Kaiba: I still don't see your point bonkotsu

Noah: If you won't take his advice then take mine

Kaiba: why are you here? You should be dead!!!

Mokuba: Noah how did you get here. ?

* Mokuba runs over and hugs Noah*

Noah: not really sure myself

Director: Enough let's get back to the matter at hand. Time to hand out the parts

*everyone quiets down*

Director: Sonya blade will be played by …. Mai

Mai: Why do I play the stubborn chick?

Jounouchi: Because you are stubborn

Mai: How dare you? (turns to director?) Can't I play Kitana? She's so much more attractive?

Director: Well you can't. I decide who you play, you will play Sonya.

Mai: why?

Director: Because I said so

Jounouchi (mutters): plus I can't play Lui Kang

Mai: what was that?

Director: moving on. Johnny Cage will be played by ….. Jounouchi

Jounouchi: Yeah!!!

Kaiba: What, this guy couldn't deliver pizzas, and you make him a successful actor?

Jounouchi: In your face Kaiba

Director: Lord Raiden will be played by ……. Atem

Atem: What? I can't play a god that's blasphemy.

Director: Says you

Atem: Ra will have my head

Director: Art Lean will be played by …… Marik

Marik: It's because I'm black isn't it?

All: You're not black.

Marik: whatever. Close to it

Director: Liu Kang will be played by ….. Mokuba

Mokuba: Wow. I'm the main good guy

Kaiba: Who am I supposed to be then?

Director(goes into uncle mode): getting to that

Director: the role of Chan, Liu Kang's brother will be played by ….. Noah

Noah: I play a dead guy again?

Mokuba: I thought you wanted to be my brother Noah. Don't tell me you were lying all those years ago.

Noah: Of course not. I'd never make my brother cry. (turns to Director) give me the part

Director: you do know you only have a few lines.

Noah: I don't care. At least Mokuba and I can be family for some time

Kaiba: No !! You will not take my brother from Noah.

Noah: Even in plays you can't let me have what I want

Kaiba: NO!!

Director: well it's not up to you Kaiba-boy. I assign the parts Noah plays Chan , Mokuba plays Lui and that's final

Mokuba and Noah: Yes!!!

Director: The role of Princess Kitana will be played by Anzu

Anzu: oh yes I've always wanted to be a princess. Plus I've always had an eye for Mokuba

Mokuba: You what?

Anzu: Ever since we were locked up in that warehouse. (turns to Marik) I should thank you for that (turns back to Mokuba) It's a shame we didn't have bed in there . Imagine all the fun we would have.

*Mokuba shudders*

Kaiba: Keep your claws of my brother, Mazaki

Director: Well that covers the heroes. On to the Villains

Kaiba: hey what about-

Director: Shut up or you won't get a part at all

Anzu: And you'll be forced off the set. So I can molest Mokuba. He and Noah can hang out and you will not be able to do a thing about it

Director: The role of Shang Tsung will be played by ….. Bakura

Bakura: hmm me?

Director: Yes

Bakura: oh well. At least I'm not forgotten about

Director: Sub Zero will be played by …………..Kaiba

Kaiba: Why me?

Everyone: It fits your personality Mr. Ice

Kaiba: wait a minute this means I have to fight Mokuba. I can't fight my brother.

Director: I'm not interested in your complaints

Kaiba: Mokuba can't you save something about this?

*Mokuba is too busy talking with Noah to pay attention*

Director: Kano will be played by Pegasus

Pegasus: ah goody I am involved. This is so exciting

Kaiba: I am not working alongside this sicko

Director: Goro will be played by ….. hmm I don't yet

Everyone: what?

Director: Scorpion will be played by Weevil

Weevil: Yes a bug

Director: No for the fillers

Director: Jax will be played by Valon

Valon: yes I get some time with Mai

Mai: great now I have two idiots groveling for my attention

Director: Solomon will play the Grandfather and Cage's sensei. That will be all. Any questions?

Kaiba: You will give my brother a different part.

Atem: I cannot play a god

Honda: who plays the henchmen?

Yuugi: Don't I get a part?

Yugi's mother: You give my Yugi a part

Everyone: This whole thing sucks

Director: Oh boy….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
